Vampire's Soulmate
by M273252
Summary: Brian Kinney was cursed centuries ago and buried, the curse turned him into a VAMPIRE, Brian's only hope is for him to find his soulmate, BUT WILL HE FIND HIM? all characters belong to showtime.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The year is 1791  
location is the Kinney family burial plot located on the family estate.

Brian Kinney is dead OR IS HE?  
Ashes to ashes dust-to-dust the minister is heard saying over Brian's grave as the mourners gather to bid their finial farewell to Brian Aiden Kinney eldest child of Jack and Joan Kinney(who was buried first that afternoon) and brother of Claire, the mourners leave and Brian's casket is covered with earth.  
over the casket containing the body of Brian Kinney before it's lowered into the ground.

Brian's Father and sister and his friends watch the casket being covered over with earth; little do they realize Brian is not just dead BUT NOW THE UNDEAD. Over the next few centuries Brian will lay in his casket trapped and in a deep sleep until the day someone releases him.

A woman dressed in long black flowing robes stands over the freshly covered grave of Brian Kinney and smiles, although she had hoped Brian would have caused more destruction then he did on his first night as a vampire, she is none the less pleased with what he has done, and she dreams about what HE WILL DO one day.

A few days earlier in the gardens on the Peterson estate….  
Lindsay tries to actually listen and understand me, I DON'T LOVE YOU AND I NEVER HAVE, I cannot and WILL NOT marry you, Brian tells her.

Brian my darling I love you, even if our marriage had not been arranged by our parents after our birth, I WOULD STILL LOVE YOU, besides you cannot back out now, it was already announced by our parents, face the reality of the situation, we are going to become husband and wife in just a few more days Brian, and I do love you my darling you wait you will grow to love me as I want you to love me, Lindsay tells him as she tries to embrace him.  
Brian pulls away from her and gives her a angry and disgusted look.

First of all Lindsay I don't give a fuck about this arranged marriage, or the fact that it was announced already by your mother, it's all bullshit, IT'S NOT GOING TO HAPPEN, Brian yells at her.  
And I'll NEVER EVER EVER EVER LOVE YOU LIDNSAY; Brian adds trying to walk away from her.

Lindsay runs after Brian and garbs his arm to stop him from leaving, but Brian pulls it away from her.  
Brian my darling I know you LOVE me, and think of it together our families will become the riches and most powerful families in the country, we'll be like royalty, Lindsay tells Brian as she tries to put her arms around him again.

Lindsay get the fuck away from me NOW, Brian yells at her as he moves several feet away from her.

Look Lindsay, if you don't cancel this wedding I'll have no choice but to tell the good people of high society that you love so much the truth about both of us, I love cock and you love pussy what do you think they'll say about our two families after they know the truth, Brian yells at Lindsay.  
Brian you wouldn't, your father would disown you, so would mine, Lindsay yells back at her crying.

Save your tears, they don't work on me Lindsay, Brian tells her.  
I WILL NOT marry you and I WILL NOT LIVE A LIE SO YOU CAN PLAY QUEEN OF HIGH SOCIETY, I DON'T LOVE YOU AND I NEVER WILL, EVEN IF YOU COULD GROW A COCK I WOULDN'T, Brian tells her.

You know Lindsay I think your father and mother would love to know about you and your maid Melanie, I know that you've been licking each other's twats for years now secretly, so here's a idea for you, MARRY HER, Brian adds.  
Lindsay tucks her hair behind her ear annoyed and looks at Brian with anger in her face.  
Fuck you Brian, you think I don't know what you do at that tavern you visit every night, I hear the stories about you fucking guys all night there, if you marry me I promise you can continue doing it after we're married, as long as you come home to me and our children I'll let you do that, Lindsay yells at him.

Brian snorts and shakes his head in disgust at Lindsay.  
Lindsay I won't fuck you to make a kid, the sight of a pussy makes my dick go limp, Brian yells at her.

Nearby.  
Ronald and Nancy Peterson, Lindsay's parents listen to the argument going on loudly in their garden and decide to stop it before someone hears them.  
Ronald and Nancy walk near Brian and Lindsay and see the angry expressions on both their faces, Lindsay at seeing her parents quickly approach starts to cry.  
What's going on here, Nancy asks her daughter as they approach them?

Lindsay's continues to cry to buy time while she comes up with a lie to tell her parents to explain away what they might have just heard.

Nothing mother, nothing, everything's fine, it's just some last minute jitters on Brian's and my part nothing to be worried about, Lindsay replies to Nancy.  
Jitters, it sounded like a full-blown argument to me, Ronald replies to Lindsay not buying her explanation.  
NOW WHAT'S GOING ON LINDSAY, BRIAN, Ronald asks them?

Nothing, I told you daddy it's just last minute jitters, Lindsay replies to her father drying her eyes.

Jitters is it, I think you left out my loving cock and you loving pussy Lindsay out of your explanation to your parents, Brian tells Lindsay.

Brian really, Lindsay replies turning red as she tries to think of what to say now.  
I have no idea what you're talking about, Lindsay finally tells Brian sniffling again.  
Ronald becomes angry with his daughter while Nancy is speechless.

Ronald looks at his daughter and Brian with disgust.  
I've heard the servants talking about you and Mel Lindsay; your disgusting lifestyle ends NOW, Ronald yells at his daughter.

Are you and that Mel really doing something together, Nancy asks Lindsay in a low voice?  
Yes your daughter loves eating twat MRS Peterson, Brian tells her.  
It's disgusting, Nancy tells Lindsay as she starts to cry.

Lindsay turns bright red and tries to think of a lie to tell her parents.

Lindsay your mother asked you a question, Ronald yells at his daughter.

Yeah Lindsay answer your mother, tell her how you love to go down on Mel and eat her twat and suck on her nipples, Brian tells her smirking.  
Oh like you like to butt fuck and get blown by all those tricks at the Tavern every night, Lindsay replies to Brian in a snide tone.  
This wedding is off, Lindsay we're sending you away until this scandal you caused dies down, you're a disgrace to our family and Brian, I plan to tell your parents ALL about you, Nancy tells him and Lindsay finally having found her voice.

Brian laughs at Nancy.  
They know already Mrs. Peterson, why do you think Jack liked to beat the crap out of me when I was younger, why do you think my mother drinks so much sherry and reads her bible, Brian replies to Nancy.  
Nancy leaves the gardens in a huff with Ronald who drags Lindsay with them back to the house.

Inside the Peterson home a short time later in Ronald's study.

Melanie your fired, get your perverted ass the hell out of our home you whore, you've corrupted my daughter with your evil sinful and disgusting ways, I should have you arrested and hung or burned, Ronald Peterson tells his daughters former personal maid.  
But…but I love her, you. you can't separate us, please I LOVE HER, Mel tells Ronald.  
I can and I have, NOW GET OUT OF MY SIGHT AND OFF MY LANDS, and just so you know, Lindsay is being sent away within the hour, and if you go near her again I will see that you are sent to jail or sold as a indentured slave for your sins against god.  
Mel runs out of the room to find Lindsay but discovers she's already gone, she packs her few things and leaves the Peterson estate.  
Dam Brian to hell, he had to tell the Peterson's the truth, that selfish asshole will pay for this, Mel swears under her breath as she walks down the road away from town.  
A woman in a long flowing cloak and robes smiles a wicked smile as she listens to the Mel fume over Brian.

Now.. NOW is my chance to finally have my revenge on both the Peterson and Kinney families, the woman says out loud.

Mel continues to walk down the road very angry and still cursing Brian under her breath while the woman in the long robs and cloak continues to listen?

Are you all right my child, she asks as she approaches Melanie?  
Um NO I mean I was just fired…fired because of a selfish, self centered asshole of a man and as a result I lost the woman I love that he was supposed to marry, AND BECAUSE HE BETRAYED OUR TRUST, HER PARENTS BROKE US UP, Mel replies angry.  
The woman holds Melanie's face in her hands and gently and dries her tears.  
I hate to see some one in so upset over love, here take this charm, with it you can get whatever revenge on this man who has done you this wrong, what ever you wish to happen to him will so wish real hard my child.  
Melanie looks at the charm in her hand and laughs not believing anything will happen to Brian, but wishing it would at the same time.

What the hell, Melanie finally says after thinking about it.  
I wish that asshole was dead, no more then dead that is what he deserves, a life of unending pain and horror, Melanie tells the woman as she holds the charm in her hand.

The charm rises up out of Melanie's hand and rotates in a blood red glow and then disappears from Melanie's hand and the strange woman smiles an evil smile.  
It is done, Brian Kinney your curse on Brian Kinney is complete and I finally have my revenge on his family, the woman tells Melanie laughing an evil laugh.  
Mel is shocked realizing there's more to this woman then someone just trying to comfort her.

Who or what are you, Melanie asks the woman backing away from her in horror?  
What..what just happened to Brian Kinney, Melanie asks the woman feeling sick to her stomach?

Go see for yourself Melanie, and thank you for your help, Brian will hate the life you've just condemned him to, it's an even better curse you laid on him then the one I had wanted to place on him, the woman tells Melanie laughing her evil laugh as she disappears.  
Melanie stands there in shock and horror and then throws up.

WHAT HAVE I DONE, Melanie yells out.

Mel turns and runs back towards the village hoping to stop whatever she has done, by the time she arrives it's after nightfall already, as she runs towards the Kinney estate a man approaches her in the night, she sees fangs coming out of the mans open mouth and sees blood dripping down his chin and down the front of his cloths.  
Mel looks on him in horror and realizes its Brian.  
Brian what. what have I done to you, Mel asks him with sheer horror in her voice.

You.. YOU DID THIS TO ME, Brian yells at Mel as he moves at inhuman speed towards her.  
NO.. NO I didn't mean it, Brian I was just angry, I DIDN'T MEAN IT, Melanie yells out. Melanie you have done to him what I have longed to do but was forbidden to do myself, and he shall live like this because of YOU FOREVER; Mel and Brian both hear a evil sounding voice say as it laughs.

Brian… I…. I didn't mean this to happen to you…I thought... I thought she was kidding me Melanie says as she tries to get away from Brian with fear in her eyes.  
Brian grabs Melanie and drags her to several bodies lying on the ground with their throats ripped out, and she realizes that one of them is Lindsay and the others her driver and a servant.  
Lindsay, Melanie says horrified as she tries to get away from Brian's iron like grip and tries to Lindsay.

You bastard you killed her, Melanie yells at Brian as the fear in her eyes is replaced by rage at Lindsay's death.  
You killed her Melanie, you..you and this what ever it is you have done to me, you did this, NOT ME, Brian replies to her in an angry tone.

You bastard, I wouldn't undo what I did now even if I could, you deserve everything that's going to happen to you, I HATE YOU, I always hated you, Melanie yells at Brian as she tries to get away from him.

You bitch, you fucking BITCH, YOU DID THIS TO ME and you have the NERVE to blame me, this is YOUR FAULT Melanie, you've always been jealousy of Lindsay's feeling for me, feeling I NEVER RETURNED or WANTED, I'm going to kill you for this you bitch, Brian yells at Melanie as he strangles her to death and throws her lifeless body on top of Lindsay's.  
Ronald Peterson and several of his servants run to the scene and are sickened by it; Ronald Peterson sees his Daughters body with Melanie's on top of her and is disgusted.

Throw that bitches body in a ditch, Ronald Peterson tells one of his men gesturing towards Melanie's body.

Brian watches the scene for the shadows when he fees the urge for blood again, Brian rips out the throats out of all the men, except Ronald Peterson's, he grabs Ronald by the throat and then rips his head off, Brian then moves at Vampire speed to the Peterson mansion and calls out to Nancy Peterson holding her husbands head in his hand.

What's going on here, Brian what are you doing here, the wedding off, LEAVE HERE, Nancy yells from the porch steps.

Brian just stands there a moment then he throws Ronald's head onto the porch, Nancy screams out and Brian kills all the servants that come out to aide their mistress.

Your daughter and her lesbian lover are dead too Mrs. Peterson, so I know the wedding is off, Brian tells her in a low voice.  
You're a monster, Nancy screams at Brian frozen in place by her fear.

Brian walks onto the porch and then he strangles Nancy.

Brian looks around for the first time at what he's done and the horror of it sinks in.

NO, WHAT HAVE I DONE, Brian yells out crying.  
The wind suddenly picks up and Brian starts to hear laughing cruel laughing, laughing that gets louder and louder until a robed figure appears before him.  
Now Brian Kinney, now you shall forever be a slave of the night, a monster that kills to survive by drinking the blood of the living, a monster that must live by night and fear the light of day, you shall forever be dammed, the woman tells Brian laughing.  
NO please... Brian cries out to the woman.  
The woman laughs at Brian.  
It's good to see you are not the arrogant shit your father or the Peterson's were Brian, maybe there is a chance for you to partially escape your curse, the woman tells him laughing.

How... Brian asks the woman.  
It's simple really Brian, all you have to do is find your soulmate, find him, find your other half Brian, find him from all the billions of people that live now and WILL live in the centuries to come(the woman laughs a evil laugh), when you find him his love will bring you partially back into the light (the woman laughs some more) so start looking for Brian Kinney, I cannot stop you from finding him, but I can use others to do that for me(the woman laughs a sinister laugh) I wish you luck, YOU'LL NEED IT, the woman tells Brian as she disappears laughing at him.

Brian looks around him after the woman disappears and falls to his knees crying over all he's done in his anger and for his lust for blood, a few hours later Brian starts to feel a strong need to go home, to escape the approaching dawn, Brian runs with his fast inhuman vampire speed back to his family's home where he encounters his mother, she screams in terror when she sees that he's covered in blood, Brian's mother tries to hit him with a statue, but Brian stops her, Brian strangles his mother as he hears the woman laughing again in his mind, with the dawn now almost here Brian leaves the body of his mother where it fell and he runs to his rooms and throws the bed covers over himself, soon he falls asleep, a sleep not unlike death, hours later a servant finds Brian like this seemingly dead and covered with blood, the servant runs and gets help, but Brian is beyond mortal help now.

Jack Kinney makes arrangements to have his wife and son buried quickly that same day with Joan's funeral first, although not knowing how his wife and son dies, Jack Kinney cannot hide how thrilled he is by their deaths, also thrilled is Claire Kinney(Brian's sister) because she knows their deaths make her the soul heir to the family wealth.

Later that afternoon at the graveyard shortly before Brian's service begins, a servant who has been a loyal friend to Brian all his life opens his casket, he mourns his lost friend, before he closes the casket he places a box inside it, this box contains a fortune in jewels, jewels that are considered lost after Jacks father buried them just prior to his death, little does the family know that Brian's grandfather shared their location with him before he died, he wanted Brian to leave his family and make a new life for himself.

A few hours later at the now filled in grave the servant stands alone looking at mound.  
Rest in peace Mr. Brian, the servant says as he walks away.

Laughter is heard over Brian's grave.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Modern day Pittsburgh, Debbie's house.  
Ma, I can't find a job, no one wants to hire me, Michael Novotny tells his mother Debbie while laying on the living room couch reading a comic book.  
Debbie rips the comic book out of Michael's hands, and Michael is pissed.  
Ma what the fuck, Michael yells as he tries to get his comic book book out of Debbie's hands.  
Never mind the fucking comic book Michael we have things to discuss, Debbie yells at him.  
MA I told you, NO ONE WILL HIRE ME, Michael screams at Debbie.

Well maybe if you acted and dressed like an adult and not like a 14 year old, someone would HIRE YOU, who the fuck ever heard of a man your age wearing a stupid Captain Astro t- shirt or any of the other fucking childish shirts you wear, especially while looking for a job, no wonder no one takes you seriously, Debbie yells at Michael.

Michael stands up and looks at his mother with anger in his eyes.  
MA THIS IS A VINTAGE Captain Astro T- shirt, Michael yells at Debbie as he folds his arms over his chest and glares at her.

Debbie looks at her son a moment, and then smacks Michael on the back of the head.

Michael you're over thirty, you have no job and you live at home, what the fuck are you going to do with your life , reading comic books all day doesn't earn any type of wage to live on, Debbie tells Michael.  
MA why are you talking like this to me, I'm your son, I deserve respect, Michael whines at Debbie.  
Respect, who the fuck could respect you, not me certainly, Debbie hollers at Michael trying to get thru to him.

FINE , I'll go out again tomorrow to look for a job OK, Michael yells at Debbie.  
Make sure you wear a dress shirt and tie when you go looking tomorrow, Debbie tells Michael as she throws the comic book on the floor in disgust.  
Michael runs over and picks up his comic book trying to smooth the pages and then glares at Debbie.  
Debbie just rolls her eyes at her son.  
Ma, listen to me...Michael starts to yell at her just as Debbie hits him on the back of the head again.

NO YOU listen to me and listen well Michael, Carl and I ARE NOT SUPPORTING YOU, WE ARE NOT, You are an ADULT so start acting like one and get a JOB and grow the fuck up, Debbie yells at him.  
Debbie looks down on the coffee table and see's Michael's latest acquisition and frowns.  
And stop buying all these stupid toys and comics, Debbie yells at Michael.

Michael becomes angry at his mother calling his collectables TOYS.  
MA, HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE T TELL YOU, THEY ARE NOT TOYS THEY ARE COLLECTABLES, Michael replies angrily to her.

That's all you heard of what I just said to you Michael, my calling your stupid toys what they are TOYS, Debbie yells in reply to her son.

Ma… Michael starts to whine as Debbie hits him on the back of the head again.  
DON'T YOU MA ME, YOU HAVE UNTIL FRIDAY TO EITHER GET A JOB AND START PAYING YOUR WAY AROUND HERE, OR CARL AND I WANT YOU OUT, Debbie yells at Michael as she leaves the room.

Michael stands looking at his mother as she walks away in shock.  
But Ma…this.. this is OUR FAMILY HOME and I'M YOUR SON, come on MA CARL CAN'T THROW ME OUT, Michael whines loudly to Debbie as she goes upstairs.

FRIDAY Michael, Debbie yells down to him.  
Michael folds his arms over his chest and looks at the stares with anger in his eyes.  
Fuck you both, you can't do this to me, I'm your ONLY SON, you OWE ME, Michael says under his breath.

Yes we fucking can AND WILL Michael, and NO your mother doesn't OWE YOU, this house is NOW BOTH YOUR MOTHERS AND MINE NOT YOURS, you had an apartment before and you were evicted because you wasted your money on these stupid toys instead of paying the rent, you can get another apartment when you get a job, Carl yells at Michael.  
Michael glares at Carl.  
YOU'RE GETTING A JOB MICHAEL OR YOU'RE OUT OF HERE ON FRIDAY, Carl tells him sounding really pissed off.  
Carl looks at the toy on the coffee table and goes to pick it up but Michael gets to it first.  
How can you buy TOYS and not work while your mother works her ass off at her age to support you, Carl asks Michael?

FUCK YOU CARL, what I spend MY MONEY on is of no business of yours or Ma's and they are COLLECTABLES not TOYS, Michael whines to Carl crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at him defiantly.  
That's all you heard, my calling these stupid things TOYS, unbelievable, Carl tells Michael as he shakes his head in frustration.

TILL FRIDAY MICHAEL, either you get a job or you're out of MY and YOUR MOTHERS HOME, Carl yells at him as he goes upstairs to join Debbie.

Michael plops down into Carl's favorite and sulks.  
HOW DARE THEY TREAT ME LIKE THIS, Michael whines out loud.  
Ma better remember THAT I'M HER SON, I should come first in her life NOT CARL, Michael whines as he kicks the coffee table.  
Some newspapers that his new collectable were wrapped in fall on the floor, Michael reaches down to pick it up, the article on the paper catches his eye, it's a article about the lost Kinney family jewels supposedly buried back during the Revolutionary war and never found again, Michael rereads the article several times and a grin forms on his face as he gets an idea.

If I could find those jewels I would be rich, then Ma and the others would have to come to me for money, just see how I treat them after this, I just need to find someone to help me, Michael thinks to himself and then smiles.  
Michael gets up and goes outside to make a call.

Later that night.  
On the grounds of what was once the Kinney estate.

Michael and Kip search for the Family burial ground, once they find it they start to dig thinking the jewels were buried with one of the Kinney's who died around the time they were lost, after several hours Michael and Kip have dug up several of the graves and found nothing but bones, Michael is ready to give up when he suddenly feels compelled to dig up another grave, the grave of Brian Kinney, Michael starts to dig really fast throwing the dirt in every direction until he reaches the casket, Kip helps Michael to remove the intact casket from the grave, they open it, Kip is suddenly grabbed and pulled inside the casket screaming, a moment later his lifeless blood less body is thrown several feet away, Michael screams and tries to run away but someone moves in front of him and grabs him, soon Michael feels teeth ripping into his neck and he faints, Michael grows limp and Brian drops him to the ground.

Brian looks around at what was once his home and smiles, everything is in ruins and he's delighted because he hated that place and the people that lived there except for his servant friend who treated him like a son, Brian in pulled away from his thoughts when he hears Michael coughing and trying to sit up, Brian grabs him by the neck and heals his neck wound and then throws him on the ground again.

YOU WILL SERVE ME AS MY SLAVE, Brian tells Michael.  
No please let me go, my mom dates a cop, please just let me go, Michael replies to Brian in his high pitched whinny voice.  
YOU HAVE NO CHOICE, it's either serve me as my slave OR DIE, Brian tells Michael.  
What...what do you want me to do, Michael asks Brian shaking from fear.

You will be loyal ONLY TO ME, YOU WILL OBEY MY COMMANDS, YOU WILL PROTECT ME DURING THE DAY, DO YOU UNDERSTAND, Brian asks Michael?  
Michael nods his head in agreement.

Brian reaches down and Pulls Michael to his feet.  
What is your name slave, Brian asks Michael?  
Michael Novotny, He replies to Brian.  
I am Brian Kinney, you will call me Brian or master, now are there any of my family's decedents still living, Brian asks Michael?

I... um well NO they all died off a long time ago, at least that's what this article in the paper said, Michael tells Brian as he hands him the piece of newspaper with the article he found.  
GOOD, Brian says as he crumples the paper and throws it away while smiling.  
Now, what fucking year is it slave, Brian asks Michael?

It's 2017, Michael replies to Brian.  
Brian looks over Michael and cringes.  
I hope what you're wearing is NOT an indicator of what men's fashion is like in this time, Brian asks Michael as he shakes his head in disgust at the childish way Michael is dressed.  
Uh well no, I mean well there are better things for men to wear then I wear, but I love comics, I'm a comic book expert, this is a vintage Captain Astro shirt, so I … Michael tells Brian before Brian cuts him off.  
You will STOP wearing these cloths, Brian tells Michael.  
Michael looks shocked about Brian's order but realizes he has no choice but to obey him.

Now in the morning you will get me the finest most expensive tailored cloths you can fine, something someone who has great wealth wears, Brian tells Michael.  
I don't have any money to buy cloths like that master, Michael tells Brian.

Brian looks down at his still open casket and spots the jewel box his grandfather had given him to start a new life with, here you will use this to get the money needed for my new cloths and to pay for a place for me to live, Brian tells Michael.

Michael examines the diamond ring Brian just has given him to sell.  
I guess I could take your ring to Sap and see what he'll give me for it, I know there's a store that sells some expensive men's suits you would like, I can get you a suite in the best hotel in town, buying a house will take some time, Michael tells Brian.  
The best Hotel suite sounds fine FOR NOW, but I want a permanent place as soon as possible, are there others like me, men who enjoy other men in bed, Brian asks Michael?  
Well yes, Michael replies sounding thrilled that Brian is gay.

Michael looks at Brian and realizes how beautiful he is.  
I'm gay too Brian, if you need to be with a man, well I could make you very happy, Michael tells him trying, but failing to look sexy.  
Brian is repulsed with that idea.  
NO, that will never happen Michael, lets be clear ab out that, Brian tells Michael.  
Well if you change your mind master, I'd do anything for you, Michael replies looking rejected.

Brian walks away from Michael to inspect the ruins of what was once the Kinney home. Michael looks at the ground still feeling rejected by Brian, Michael then looks at the ring Brian gave him to sell and gets a idea to cheer himself up.  
Hey maybe I could use whatever money is leftover after getting what Brian needs to buy myself that comic and collectable I want off Ebay, Michael says under his breath smiling.  
Suddenly Michael is suspended in the air with Brian holding him by the throat again.  
YOU WILL BUY NOTHING BUT MY CLOTHS, pay for a place for me to stay and then buy me a permanent home, Brian tells Michael as he throws him to the ground hard near his tombstone.

Michael cowers in fear and tries to hide behind the tombstone and cries.  
Brian looks down at Michael cowering in fear from him and just laughs at the scene before him.  
You're really a very pathetic man, Brian tells Michael as he shakes his head disgusted.  
Now you have things to do before dawn, first you will sell that ring, then you will get me the hotel suite, tomorrow by dusk you will have my new cloths ready for me, Brian tells Michael.  
Brian looks at Michael still cowering from him and decides to accompany him to sell the ring.

You will take me to this Sap you spoke off, and WE shall sell the Diamond ring together, Brian tells Michael pulling him to his feet.

HOW… I mean how did you hear me, you weren't anywhere near me when I said what I said...how did you get back here so fast, Michael asks Brian in shock as he wipes the dirt from his cloths.  
My hearing is much better then a HUMANS slave, I would remember that if I where you or I'll have to punish you the next time I hear you say something I don't like, Brian warns Michael.  
But...you weren't near me when I said it, how did you get in front of me so fast, Michael asks Brian still stunned.

I can move very fast as well when I need to, you should remember that Slave, I could snap your neck in a crowded room and no one would ever see me do it, that's something you should always remember, Brian warns Michael.  
Shit, Michael says under his breath.

Brian looks at Michael and then shakes his head.  
Some people never learn, Brian thinks to himself.  
NOW take me to this SAP person, Brian orders Michael.

At Saps home a short time later.  
Who the fuck is this Michael, Sap asks him as he looks over Brian who is still dressed in his 18th century cloths.  
That is not your concern cretin, Brian tells Sap with a disgusted look on his face.  
The Sap tries to punch Brian for his remark, but Brian stops him and twists the Saps arm and then throws him to the floor.  
Sap looks up at Brian and tries to hide his fear from him but fails.

Brian meanwhile looks around the room and is disgusted when he see's a pad with some men's name on it with the boy they bought and how much they will pay for them at pickup.

What are these men going to do with these boys, Brian angrily asks Sap?  
You are selling them as sex slave aren't you, Brian asks the Sap as one of the boys catches his eye?

I'm selling them, they'll make good sex slaves, the men that bought them will have many hours of pleasure with them, Sap tells a angry Brian.  
Brian what difference does it make to you, Michael asks him growing jealous of the way Brian keeps looking at a blond haired boy.  
The Sap see's the way Brian is looking at the Blond boy, I could make you a great deal on the blond one, the Sap tells Brian.  
Brian grabs Sap by the throat and then throws him across the room into some furniture.  
You're a monster, these innocent boys should be home with their families, not chained like animals t be sold, Brian tells Sap as he approaches the blond haired boy.  
Brian looks into the bluest eye's he has ever seen.  
So beautiful, Brian says as he looks over the blond haired boy.  
Brian turns back toward Sap showing his anger in his eyes by the way he is staring at Sap.  
Look...look its…its business, these kids are throw always, that no one wants because their gay, why shouldn't I make a buck off their asses, the Sap asks to Brian clearly not understanding what he's doing is wrong.

Brian moves at Vampire speed to where he last threw Sap and throws him again and again, one of the throws into a wall reveals a wall safe.  
What is in there, Brian asks Sap?

Well money, how much do you want to leave here and never come back, Sap asks Brian?

Trying to bribe me won't work, I'm already a wealthy man, but I will take these boys with me and look after them, Brian tells Sap.  
NO YOU CAN'T, I collected payment for all of them, their owners will kill me if I don't deliver them to them, Sap tells Brian.  
Look just let me open the safe and you can have what's in it, Sap tells Brian.

Sap opens the safe after Brian nods in approval.  
I want all the money, everything you have made selling these boys or I shall kill you right now, Brian tells Sap as he turns to look at the blond boy again.

Sap hides a smile, besides the money he has a gun in this safe and he takes it and aims at Brian he gets off six shot that hit Brian in the chest.  
Brian laughs at Sap as he see's the look of horror and terror on his face when he sees the bullets hit Brian but have no effect on him.  
Sap backs up in fear as Brian approaches him.  
Fool, you cannot kill me with your gun, I'm already dead, Brian tells the Sap as he throws him to the floor.

Sap looks up at Brian terrified and shaking.  
Look I...I don't care about the money or the boys... just take them...take them all, just don't hurt me, the Sap begs Brian.

Brian laughs an evil laugh as he grabs Sap by the neck with one hand and then with one twist he breaks his neck, Brian throws the lifeless body to the floor.

Michael take all the money in that safe for the boys and then set them free, Brian orders him.  
Um Brian what are we going to do with these boys, I mean are you planing to kill them, Michael asks Brian sounding nervous?  
NO slave, Brian replies looking at the beautiful blond haired boy.  
But...but you can't just let them go, they saw you, saw us, Michael warns him.  
I will erase their memories of what's happened here tonight, you will find them someplace to stay, but this one comes with me, Brian tells Michael as he takes the blond haired boys hand.  
Michael looks at the blond and grows more jealous of him and the attentions Brian is showing for him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Brian alters the memories of what he did to Sap from each of the boys Sap has kidnapped, he makes them each of them believe that he and Michael had rescued them and nothing more afterward Michael takes them out to his car.  
Brian tries to alter the blond haired bubble butted boy's memory last, but has difficulty doing it, he realizes this boy is somehow different from the others and he's drawn to him.

Brian smiles at the blond boy as he finishes altering his memory, he takes the opportunity to caress the boys beautiful face and to run his fingers thru the blonds soft hair, Brian is quickly realizing he feels something for this boy, something he's never felt before for anyone(except the Servant Rigs from his own time that was his friend and also a father figure to him), Brian wonders if this feeling could be LOVE, could he Brian Kinney COULD he actually Love another person?

A few moments later.  
What is your name boy, Brian asks him as he still caresses his face?  
What, Justin asks Brian as he looks in to Brian's beautiful eyes.  
Sorry, I mean I'm Justin...I mean Justin Taylor and I"M NOT A BOY, he replies looking into Brian's eyes.

Brian chuckles.  
So how old are you Justin Taylor, Brian asks him next?  
I'm 17...BUT almost 18, I mean I turn 18 in a few days, Justin replies to Brian.  
Brian smiles.

From the doorway of the room Brian and Justin are in Michael watches them and becomes jealous.  
Why can't Brian look at me like that, I found him tonight, I FREED HIM, HE OWES ME, what does that damn dam twink have that I don't, Michael thinks to himself as he returns to his car in a huff.

Brian takes Justin's hand and leads him out of the house.  
How did you end up here Justin, and where is your family, they must be very worried about you, Brian asks Justin?  
Justin gets a sad look on his face.  
NO...no they're not worried about me... NOT AT ALL, you see my father, the man I loved and looked up to all my life threw me out after my mom told him that I'm gay... MY MOM... she...she...she just stood there, stood there and watched as he threw me out of the house...she didn't say a word to stop him... I had NOTHING, NOTHING but the cloths and no money, I HAD NOTHING, I've been surviving on the streets ever since ALL alone until I meet the other guys, Justin replies to Brian with tears streaming down his face.

Brian looks at Justin with a pained look on his face.

How could a father throw such a beautiful boy out of his home just because he's gay, Brian thinks disgusted.  
Brian dries Justin's tears and lifts his chin so he can look into Justin's beautiful blue eyes.

You're not alone any more Justin , NONE of you are, Brian tells Justin as he puts his arm around Justin.  
Brian leads Justin toward Michael's car( or the dam horse less carriage as he calls it)  
Brian suddenly stops walking as he starts wondering just HOW Justin survived on the streets.  
Justin, did you have too...Brian starts to ask Justin worried?

NO...I mean no, I didn't...none of us did that, we never sold our ass's to survive on the streets, Justin replies to Brian.  
Then how did you... Brian asks Justin?

We survived with the money I earned from selling my drawings, I made enough for us to eat something every day and to have somewhere warm to sleep at night, Justin tells Brian.

Brian smiles at Justin.  
You are a very good person Justin to have done that for all of them, you could have just kept all the money you made for yourself, I'm very impressed with what you did for them, you should feel proud, you deserve to feel proud, Brian tells Justin smiling at him.  
Justin smiles his sunshine smile at Brian and then he suddenly realizes something.

Um look mister I'm grateful for everything you did for us tonight, but I still don't even know your name, Justin tells Brian.  
I'm Sorry I should have introduced my self to you already Justin, I'm Brian Kinney, and I would like to help you Justin, help you and the others boys, you all deserve to do more then survive, you all deserve normal lives, Brian tells Justin.  
I can take care of you all if you'll let me, Brian adds.  
Take care of HOW, I mean I appreciate your offer Brian, but we're doing OK on our own, Justin tells him.  
Just drop us back on Liberty Ave, Justin adds.

Brian raises an eyebrow and looks at Justin which conveys his doubts to Justin's plan.  
Justin reads Brian's expression.  
OK..OK I know we were all kidnapped off Liberty Ave and were almost sold as sex slaves by that slimy bastard, I know WE NEED HELP, Justin tells Brian.

Yes you do, next time someone might not be there to rescue you like Michael and I did tonight, Brian tells Justin as he lifts Justin's chin and looks into his blue eyes.  
Justin gets a curious look on his face and he looks at Brian.  
What were you and Michael doing at Sap's tonight Brian and why are you dressed so strangely, Justin asks Brian?  
I just arrived tonight in Pittsburgh and had something valuable stolen from me along with most of my luggage, Michael told me that he thought it was someone connected to that Sap fellow that robbed me, I had him take me to his house to get it back, Brian replies to Justin.

What did he steal from you, and did you get it back, Justin asks Brian?  
Yes, Brian replies to Justin.

And about my cloths Justin, mine were torn and dirty after I was robbed, all I had to change were these cloths I wore to a fancy dress party a few nights ago, that was the one bag they left me with, Brian tells Justin.  
Justin thinks about Brian's answers and is surprised by the fact he wants to believe him, Does believe him, but he doesn't know why he does.

Look at me Justin, I'm asking you to trust me and to let me help you and the boys, lets try it my way for a few days, you're all are free to leave whenever you want to leave, just trust me Justin that's all I ask, Brian tells Justin looking into his eyes again.

I don't know why but I feel like...like I can trust you Brian, Justin tells him looking surprised himself as he takes Brian's hand.  
It's because you can, Brian replies to Justin as he kisses Justin's hand that he's holding.  
I'll never let anyone hurt you Justin Taylor never...nor will I allow anyone to ever hurt you or the others, Brian adds.  
Brian lowers his head and kisses Justin on the lips, the kiss soon develops into a very passionate kiss.

Brian looks towards the car and then looks up at the sky and realizes dawn is soon approaching.  
We should go now Justin, these boys need to eat something and to get some rest, so do you, in the morning I will have Michael go out to the shops and buy you all whatever you all need, tomorrow night we will all sit down and discuss your futures and make plans, Brian tells Justin.  
How does that sound Justin, Brian adds.

Justin looks into Brian's eyes and for some reason he realizes he trusts him COMPLETELY.  
Yes, yes I trust you Brian, I don't know WHY BUT I TRUST YOU, Justin replies to Brian.

OK then lets get into this mechanical carriage and get out of here, Brian tells Justin.  
Take us to the best hotel in town Michael, Brian instructs him after they get in the car.  
Michael nods.  
Brian and Justin sit next to one another and look into each others eyes.  
Michael becomes annoyed.

Brian can feel Michael's anger radiating off him and is amused by it.  
Brian holds Justin's hand and turns to Michael.  
Tomorrow Michael I want you to find us a place to live PERMANENTLY, It has to be large enough for all of us to live in with separate quarters, Brian tells Michael as the car reaches the hotel.  
You will also get Justin and I and the boys some new cloths, Brian adds.  
Yes Brian, Michael replies annoyed at being treated like a servant.

Michael suddenly remembers something.  
Brian, I know there's a building with loft style apartments for sale on Tremont Street, as a matter of fact I think the whole building is for sale actually, Michael tells Brian trying to distract him away from Justin.

That's in the gay section of Liberty Ave, Justin tells Brian smiling.  
Good, very good Michael, I want you to buy that building, pay cash for it and give them whatever price they want for it.  
I want to move in immediately, Brian adds while smiling at Justin.  
OK, Michael replies annoyed that Brian is paying more attention to Justin then to him.

We're here, Michael tells Brian and the boys.  
Get us some rooms Michael, I require the best they have, Brian tells Michael.  
Um Brian could I...I mean would you ...could I possibly stay with you, Justin asks him?

Michael shoots Justin a angry look.  
Yes, you can if you like Justin, Brian replies smiling at Justin.  
Justin gives Brian his sunshine smile.

Michael gets Brian and Justin a suite on the top floor of the hotel, he gets the boys two rooms on the floor below them.  
Justin, that will be your room over there, Michael tells him annoyed as he points towards the suits second bedroom.  
Justin goes to check out the room.

Brian your bedroom is over here, Michael tells him as he leads him into the room.  
Brian grabs Michael around the throat and pins him to the wall with his feet dangling after the door is closed.  
You will watch your tong around Justin slave or I will rip it out, Brian tells Michael seething.  
Sorry, I'm sorry, Brian Michael cries out in fear.

Brian throws Michael across the room.  
If I ever hear you speak to Justin like you just did, or see you look at him like you were earlier tonight, I shall KILL YOU MICHAEL, remember that, Brian warns him.  
But Brriiaannn, Michael whines.  
Obey me or DIE slave the choice is yours, Brian tells Michael with anger in his eyes.  
Yes MASTER, Michael replies to Brian.

Now, in the morning you will sell that ring I gave you earlier and this one too, for now you can use the money from that disgusting bastards safe to pay for things, Brian tells Michael.  
I need my new cloths before I get up at dusk, THE BEST Tailored CLOTHS you can get, Brian reminds Michael.  
These are my measurements, Brian adds after writing them down.  
These pens are fantastic, everything in this modern time is, Brian thinks to himself.  
Brian hears a knock at his bedroom door.

Yes Justin are you all right, Brian asks him as he opens the door.  
Justin has a scared look in his eyes.  
Brian could I...could I stay with you, Justin asks him?  
Of course you can, Brian replies as he opens the door wide for Justin to enter.  
Michael we're finished for now, go check on the boys and remember to get their and Justin's sizes for their new cloths, Brian tells him.  
Yes Ma..I mean Brian, Michael replies.

Justin I was wondering if you could show me how to work the bath facilities, I'm unfamiliar with them, Brian asks Justin?

Sure Brian, Justin replies giving him his sunshine smile.  
You should get cleaned up yourself Justin, if you like you can join me, then we'll go to bed, ohh just to forewarn you I sleep naked, I hope that it won't bother you, Brian asks Justin?  
No, I mean no I like to sleep naked too, Justin replies.

Brian strips naked and then walks over to Justin and helps him out of his cloths, Justin takes Brian's hand and they enter the bathroom together, Brian takes great pleasure in washing Justin's hair.  
MINE ALL MINE, Brian thinks as he and Justin dry off after their shower together.  
He's so beautiful both Brian and Justin think about the other after seeing each other naked.  
Brian and Justin get into bed together after Brian closes the drapes, Justin winds up moving close to Brian in the large bed, Brian winds up holding while they sleep the day away.

At dusk.  
Brian awakens with Justin still sleeping by his side, he looks at the blond and longs to make love to him, but he decides he needs to wait until Justin is ready for him.

Outside the suite in the hallway.  
Michael enters the suite using his pass-card and then he walks straight into Brian's bedroom without knocking carrying some cloths for both of them.  
Brian looks at Michael furious.  
Michael do not enter this room EVER AGAIN without knocking first, do you understand, Brian asks him sounding pissed off?

But BRRIIAANNN,I have to see you, I got you cloths, Michael whines.

Brian looks over the cloths Michael got him.  
have you done as instructed, Brian asks Michael?

Yes I hung your the rest of your new cloths up in the closet, Justin's too, Michael tells Brian.  
The tone in which Michael spoke while he was referring to Justin does not go unnoticed by Brian.  
Brian flashes Michael a angry look, then walks over to the closet and dressing room.

Brian inspects the rest of the new cloths Michael bought him.  
You did well Michael, these suits meet my refined taste, Brian tells Michael as he feels the fabric.

Michael can't help but look at Brian's beautiful naked body, soon his pants tent out, Michael tries to think of things to make his hard on go away like his mom and Carl having sex.

I gave the measurements you gave me to the tailor and he used them to get these suits ready for you, there are a few suits of cloths that will be ready tomorrow for you, the tailor said they should all fit you like a glove, Michael tells Brian.  
What about the Tremont building, Brian asks Michael ignoring the look of a lovesick schoolboy on Michael's face.

The agent is meeting you tonight in the bar at 7 to sign the contracts with your offer, she said the seller already accepted the full price all cash offer they just need the paperwork, I told her that you want to take immediate possession of the property, with all cash she said it should close in a few days, Michael tells Brian.  
Good, Brian replies to Michael.

How are the boys tonight Michael, have you seen to it they all were properly feed and clothed as I instructed, Brian asks him as he gets dressed in some of the more casual cloths Michael bought him?  
Yes, Michael tells Brian with a hint of jealously in his voice when Justin enters the room.  
Brian directs Justin to his new cloths so he can get dressed and he and Michael leave the dressing room and go into the sitting room.

Brian grabs Michael as soon as they are alone in the sitting room to the wall again.  
Be very careful slave, Justin is important to me, you are not, if you dare to mistreat him or even look at him OR SPEAK TO HIM with the jealous you seem to feel towards him, I will kill you, DO YOU Understand ME, Brian asks Michael?  
Yes yes master I do, Michael replies as Brian releases him.  
Good now get out, I wish to be alone with Justin until my meeting with the Realtor, Brian tells Michael.  
Justin comes into the sitting room.

Brian you looks fantastic in those cloths, Justin tells him as he kisses him on the lips.  
You look good enough to eat in yours Justin, Brian replies as he kisses Justin back.  
I have a meeting I need to go to about the purchase of the Tremont property but I should be back here by 9, Brian tells Justin.  
OK, I want to visit the boys and see how they're doing, I also need to get something to eat, I'm starving Justin tells Brian as his stomach rumbles.

It sounds like you have a beast has awakened in there Justin, Brian jokes to Justin pointing toward Justin's stomach.  
Order room service or eat downstairs in the restaurant with the boys want, you could even go out if you want to, but I want you all back here by 9 so we can all talk and make plans OK, Brian tells Justin.

OK, Justin replies to Brian smiling his sunshine smile.

Oh and ask the boys to write a list of anything they want or need, we'll be moving into the Tremont building soon, I want everyone to be comfortable in our new home, Brian tells Justin.  
You are a wonderful man Brian Kinney, Justin tells him as he gets on his toes to kiss him again.  
Twat, Brian replies as he swats Justin on his bubble butt.  
Michael could you ask the boys to come here, tell them we'll order up some dinner, Justin tells Michael.

YES SIR, Michael replies annoyed.  
Michael leaves the suite pissed he has to follow orders from the blond haired twink.

Later that night on Liberty Ave in Michael's car.  
Dam twink giving me order, Brian is MINE, can't that twink go away, he's nothing BUT A TRICK, Michael says out loud as he hits the dash board in anger.

Soon Brian very soon you will see me as more then a slave, you'll realize I'm really your lover, your mate, Michael thinks as he pulls into his mothers driveway.


	4. Chapter 4

Friday morning Deb's kitchen.

Well Michael it's Friday, did you finally find a job or are you moving out, Debbie asks her son with her hands on her hips?  
I'm staying Ma, I found a job, Michael replies with a smug look on his face.  
Michael reaches into his pocket and throws a envelope on the kitchen table near Debbie.  
Here Ma this should cover me for at least a month maybe more Michael says as Debbie looks inside the envelope with a shocked look on her face.  
Where the hell did you get this kind of money Michael, Debbie asks him looking concerned?

Relax Ma, my new boss gave me a bonus for some work I did for him, Michael replies as he eats another spoon fill of his cereal.  
Who the hell do you work for, AND WHAT EXACTLY DID YOU HAVE TO DO TO earn this, Debbie asks her son sounding worried?

Ma relax, he's a wealthy business man that just moved into the area, he needed someone to help him get settled in and he hired me, Michael replies to Debbie.  
Debbie becomes more then curious about Michael's wealthy employer.  
Michael who is this man you're working for and HOW did you meet him, I don't like secrets and I don't want you to get involved in anything illegal, Debbie replies to Michael while he continues to eat his cereal.  
Michael put down that spoon and look at me and ANSWER ME, Debbie demands.  
Ma don't worry, we meet when he needed help fixing a flat tire and while we did it we got talking and he offered me this job as his assistant, whats the big deal, Michael replies to Debbie in between crunching his Captain Crunch cereal?

The big deal is I want to know WHO HE IS, Debbie replies to Michael?  
Ma I already told you that, Michael replies sounding annoyed.

Carl enters the kitchen interrupting Debbie's and Michael's conversation.  
Carl kisses Debbie then he sits down at the kitchen table with a worried look on his face.

Carl what's wrong, is it the Sap, did you find him, did you rescue all those boys he kidnapped off Liberty Ave, Debbie asks him as she pours him some coffee?

Thanks Red Carl tells Debbie as he takes a sip of the coffee.  
We found the Sap's body in the burned out ruins of his home, we know think the fire was deliberately set and we have proof that he was dead before the fire started, we think it was a mob hit, Carl tells Debbie as he sips his coffee.

Well if that's what happened why do you look so worried, I mean the Sap was an evil man and he's dead, Debbie replies to Carl.  
Yes yes he certainly was a evil man, Carl replies to Debbie.  
What about those missing boys, what about Sunshine did you find him and them Carl, Debbie asks him sounding worried?  
What Oh yeah the boys, don't worry they're all safe, they turned up at the best hotel in town, apparently some rich guy took them all in and your Sunshine was with them, Carl replies to Debbie.

Thank god, are they all right, did Sap hurt them after he kidnapped them, was he really going to sell them as sex slaves like you said he was going to, Debbie asks Carl?  
No they weren't hurt apparently they were rescued by a wealthy gay man that was robbed by the sap of some old Jewelry and according to your Sunshine your son helped free them, Carl tells Debbie.

Michael you rescued Sunshine and the other kidnapped boys, why didn't you tell me, Debbie asks Michael?

Ma it was no big deal, Brian my boss was robbed and I thought the Sap was responsible for it, Brian had me take him to Sap's house to get them back before he had a chance to sell them, while we were there we found the boys and freed them all, we also found the stolen jewels, but we never saw Sap or any of his people, Michael tells Debbie and Carl.

Who is this Brian that you work for Michael, Carl asks him in full police mode?

And why exactly did he go there himself instead of reporting the theft to the police, Carl asks Michael?  
Look Carl some of the pieces of jewelry have been in Brian's family for over a hundred years, he wanted them back before they were lost forever, he felt the police would have been to slow in trying to recover them so he wanted to do it himself, Michael explains to Carl.  
What's this Brian's last name, Carl asks Michael?  
Brian Aiden Kinney, Michael replies to Carl.

Brian Aiden Kinney, is he any relation to the Kinney's that once lived here in Pittsburgh, Carl asks Michael?

Yeah I think so, Michael tells Carl.  
Well I need to meet this Brian Kinney to interview him, where is he right now, Carl asks Michael?

Asleep, or at least he was when I left his hotel suite, he likes to stay up late at night working so he just went to bed a few hours ago, Michael tells Carl as he starts to thumb thru a comic book.  
Well I need to meet with him TODAY, we need to know what happened in Sap's house that night, Carl tells Michael.  
OK I'll tell Brian to call you, as for the boys they should all be awake now well except for Justin or sunshine as Ma calls him, Michael tells Carl.

Why would he still be asleep, Debbie asks Michael curious?  
He's staying with Brian in his suite, he just turned 18 and I think they may be lovers, Michael tells Debbie with a disgusted look on his face.

So he's Sunshine is living at the hotel with this Brian Kinney, Debbie replies surprised.

Yeah for now he is, he's just a twink as soon as Brian tires of him he'll be sent back with the other boys, Michael tells Debbie with a hopeful look in his eyes.

Does Kinney plan to live at the hotel or is he moving into another place soon, Carl asks Michael?  
Moving soon, I helped Brian to buy the Tremont loft building, he's going to shelter the boys there on the lower floors and live there himself on the top floor, Michael tells Carl and Debbie.  
He plans to put all the boys thru school, legally their all adults since Justin(Sunshine ) just turned 18, Michael adds.  
He must be a very nice man to want to help all those poor lost boys, well god bless him I say, Debbie tells Michael and Carl smiling.

So how well do you know this man Michael, Carl asks him still in police mode?  
Well he's my best friend already Carl so I know him better then anyone else, Michel smugly replies.  
AND WE'RE helping all those boys Ma, Michael adds wanting credit for helping Brian with them.

Well I have to get ready for my shift at the dinner, Michael put your bowl in the sink and rinse it, Debbie tells him as she leaves the room.

Carl gets up and leaves the room and Michael returns to reading his comic book until Carl returns a shot time later.  
Michael where is Kinney from, Carl asks him still wanting answers?  
I don't know, New York I think, why, Michael asks Carl becoming a little nervous?

Because I just ran a preliminary background check on him in NY and found out nothing, one of my men ran another broader search on the name Brian Kinney at the same time and came up only with a man born in 1762 that died in 1791 with that name from here in Pittsburgh, Carl tells Michael.

Well maybe he's related to this guy or something, Debbie tells Carl as she picks up her bag to leave for the Diner.  
Maybe, it's just strange that's all, Carl tells Debbie and Michael as he goes up to bed.  
Fuck, Michael thinks after both Debbie and Carl leave the room.

A few days later.  
At the hotel in Brian's suite.

Michael enters the loft using his pass card and frowns when he hears then sees Justin and Brian in bedroom fucking.  
When they finish, Brian sees Michael standing in the doorway too the bedroom and becomes angry, he gets at vampire speed leaving a now sleeping Justin alone in their bed.

What do you want SLAVE, Brain asks Michael as he drags Michael into the sitting room?  
Michael looks terrified.  
In the sitting room, Brian throws Michael to the floor as he closes the door to the bedroom and then he glares at Michael ready to kill him.  
WHAT DO YOU WANT, Brian asks Michael again?

Nothing I…well I just thought maybe we…well you know.. Maybe we could go hang out or something tonight, I mean well…I um …well I could show you all the hot gay clubs we have here, Babylon is the best…maybe we could…. maybe dance, I could show you around Liberty Ave you know… I mean I could show you around, there are lots of clubs you could trick at and you know….I mean I know you have OTHER NEEDS to satisfy too... Common Bri …you don't have to settle for that blond haired blue eyed bubble butted twink, Brian he's not good enough for you, Michael replies to Brian.

Brian eyes show his angry at what Michael has just said to him, for a moment he considers ripping Michael apart, but he remembers that Justin is in the next room sleeping and he doesn't want to disturb him.

Brian glares at Michael in anger.  
JUSTIN... JUSTIN is the only reason I haven't killed you tonight, say one more thing about Justin AND I WILL KILL YOU here and now, BRIAN warns Michael as he pins him up against the wall.

OK, Michael replies to Brian in a shaky voice.  
Brian laughs and then throws Michael to the floor.  
Michael cowers in fear in the corner looking up at a very angry and scary looking Brian who has his fangs and ready to rip him apart.  
Sor….sor… sorry Brian, Michael finally says his voice still shaking in fear.  
Brian turns away from Michael and relaxes and his face returns to normal.

Get the fuck out of here Michael, Brian yells at Michael as her throws him physical from his suite.  
Brian walks around the sitting room trying to calm himself completely before he goes back into the bedroom to rejoin Justin in bed, after several minutes and after 2 shots of beam Brian finally returns to bed.

What did Michael want, Justin asks Brian as he looks up rubbing his eyes?  
Nothing, he just wanted to tell me we could move into the loft tomorrow night, that's all, Brian replies to Justin pulling him closer to him.  
Oh from the yelling I heard I thought he did something wrong, Justin tells Brian.  
No, he entered our Suite without knocking and then he wanted me to go out with him tonight, like I'd want to go anywhere with him, he acts like such a child for someone his age, Brian tells Justin.

Yeah he is kind of juvenile, I think he mentally never got past the age of 14 or 15, it's especially demonstrated by the way he still dresses like a kid, I mean really a man his age SHOULD NOT wear a Captain Astro T or any comic t-shirt for that matter, Justin replies to Brian.

Justin reaches to the side table for a sketch book and looks over a drawing he made.  
So can I finally see what you drew while I was asleep, Brian asks Justin?  
It's not very good, Justin replies to Brian as he hands him the sketch.

Not very good, Justin this is a masterpiece, Brian tells him smiling as he looks over the drawing of him naked lying in bed.

Justin you are a fantastic artist, I want to nurture this talent you have, I want to send you to the very best art school there is to hone your skills, Brian tells him while still looking over the drawing.  
You really think I'm that good, Justin asks Brian?

Yes, yes I do Justin, Brian replies as he puts the sketch on his side table and pulls Justin into a passionate kiss.  
Soon their kissing progress into more and after several hours of fucking Justin falls asleep again while Brian gets up and does some work.

A few hours later on Liberty Ave.  
Michael walks towards the front door of his mothers house after parking his car, Michael is thinking endlessly about Brian, pining and dreaming about being with him, about being the one he has at his side forever.  
Dam it, I need to get that blonde twink away from Brian, he's unworthy of him, once I do Brian will see ME and realize he loves ME and that we have a future together with me at his side forever, Michael thinks as he enters the house.


End file.
